


Of Birdmen and Lightning Scars

by mereypaige, thewildwalking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skateboarding RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete and utter bullshit, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Not Epilogue Compliant, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, We weren’t drunk when we wrote this but god I wish we had been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereypaige/pseuds/mereypaige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildwalking/pseuds/thewildwalking
Summary: Five years on from the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry is stuck. Ginny is distant, Ron and Hermione are busy fundraising for Hermione's Minister for Magic campaign, and Harry is sick of the spotlight that follows him everywhere he goes. He decides to retreat to the muggle world, if only for a little while, to regroup and recharge. However, when a rogue portkey lands him in the middle of a skateboarding competition in California, he realizes fate has other designs. Far from home, with nowhere to turn, he befriends world-famous skate-boarder and all around solid dude Tony Hawk, and finds that love can be found in the most unlikely of places.





	Of Birdmen and Lightning Scars

**Author's Note:**

> "You know I came here I came here when I needed your soft voice, I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer. Now I stay here, and everyday I get one."  
>  \- Alkaline Trio, "Every Thug Needs A Lady"

"I am so sad, said Harry. "My relationship with Ginny is falling apart, Ron and Hermione are too busy fundraising for Hermione's Minister for Magic campaign to pay much attention to me, and am sick of the spotlight."  
He pondered his predicament.  
"I know!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I will retreat to the muggle world."  
And thus he did. But one day, he tripped in an alleyway in London and fell onto a rogue portkey disguised as a penguin statue.  
"Oh my gosh!" he yelled. The world spun as the portkey hooked under his balls and did not let go. Then with a whump, he landed face-first in some grass.  
"Woah! Gnarly!" he heard someone yell. It was a skateboarder. He was wearing tie-die and a knit cap.  
"Oh no," said Harry. "It appears as though I have been transported to a skateboarding competition in California. Oh what to do?"  
He met a nice man, and all around solid dude named Tony Hawk. They quickly became friends. Then lovers. Then they had the sexy times. And it was like a whole thing.  
Tony taught him how to do a Roast Beef and a Stalefish. Harry also became a popular skateboarder. His scar had not hurt in like, a long time bro. All was tubular. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Arguably the worst thing anyone has ever written. Don't ask.   
> thewildwalking just about died writing this, so honor her sacrifice and leave some kudos.  
> Un-beta'd. Duh.


End file.
